No me sueltes
by Maria Jor
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 190 de SMSS. Este episodio nos hizo sufrir a muchos pero a la vez es hermoso...


Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para recrear esta historia.

Lo que aparecerá en negrita serán sus recuerdos y en cursiva sus pensamientos.

..

No me sueltes

(Basado en el capítulo 190 de SMSS)

..

Serena estaba cada vez más decaída, no podía dejar de pensar que por su culpa Seiya estaba gravemente herido y para colmo todos opinaban lo mismo y no dejaban que lo viera.

 **-¡Seiya, Seiya resiste por favor!**

Una y otra vez el recuerdo de ese ataque que en realidad iba dirigido hacia ella, pero que él en un acto de gran valentía por salvarla termino herido.

-Por mi culpa Seiya esta… ¿se encontrará bien?- Esos pensamientos giraban en su mente, no podía mas, debía verlo, disculparse con él por lo que paso, pero no se lo permitían.

Las chicas la notaban cada vez más desanimada, ya no era la misma serena tonta, alegre y despistada de siempre. Ideaban mil maneras de animarla, pero nada servía.

-¡Serena!- Era Mina que se acercaba corriendo.

-Llama a este número pronto- Expresó bastante agitada por la corrida.

-¿!E!?-

-Me dijeron que Three Lights está ensayando en este parque de diversiones-

La cara de Serena comenzó a cambiar.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo se encuentra Seiya, no es así?-

Gracias a su gran amiga Mina, Serena volvió a poseer esa típica expresión que la caracterizaba.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias Mina!- Salió disparada del lugar con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en busca de una cabina telefónica. Marcó y marcó hasta que por fin alguien atendió del otro lado, era Taiki.

-¿Si hola? ¿Quiero saber cómo se encuentra Seiya?-

-Se encuentra bien y no necesitamos que te preocupes por el Serena-

-Si bueno, es que quiero ver a Seiya para ofrecerle una disculpa… Pero desde ese día él no ha venido a la escuela. Disculpa, ¿puedo ir a verlo en este momento?-

-Aunque vengas no podrás verlo-

-¿Oh?-

-¡Escucha esto, Seiya nos dijo que ya no volverá a verte!- Yaten había tomado el tubo abruptamente, estaba muy enfadado, lo cual era entendible eran sus hermanos y se preocupaban por él.

-¡No es cierto!- llegó a decir sollozando.

-¡Claro que si, por tu culpa Seiya se lastimó!-

-¡Por eso quiero disculparme!-

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde!- Y colgó el teléfono mientras se dio cuenta de que Seiya se había acercado y escuchado la conversación.

-Lo que hizo estuvo bien- Dijo Taiki excusando a su hermano.

Mientras tanto del otro lado se encontraba Serena totalmente abatida, el sonido intermitente de la línea le indicaba que del otro lado habían colgado.

..

En el templo.

Las chicas trataban de darle ánimos a Serena, pero esta estaba cada vez peor, aún más después de la llamada, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho. No podía ser verdad. De pronto llegan Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Eso no lo creo-dijo Haruka como con desprecio.

-Él nos dijo que ya no quería verte y sus amigos también- Reafirmó su compañera.

-¡¿Que!?- Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 **-¡Seiya dijo que ya no volverá a verte!-**

De inmediato Serena se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y se acercó a las recién llegadas interrogándolas.

\- ¿Vieron a Seiya?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué le dijeron a Seiya y a los demás?-

-Escúchame, es mejor que ya no vuelvas a ver a esos sujetos-

-¿Les dijeron que ya no los viéramos?- Comenzó a enfadarse y a sollozar- ¡Que crueles son ustedes!- Cerrando fuertemente los puños-

-Serena- Exhaló Rei.

-Nosotras aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos. ¡Fue muy cruel de su parte decirles eso!- Ya no aguantó el llanto pero el enojo era aún mayor.

-¡No cometan esa tontería!- Exclamó muy enojada, pero al ver el rostro de sorpresa de las demás y darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado enseguida se disculpó.

-Perdón, fue sin querer-

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, esas personas son intrusas que han venido de otros planetas-

-Ya lo sé, pero ellas son Sailors Scouts como nosotras-

-Las enemigas también son Sailors Scouts- Acotó por fin Setsuna.

Serena solo agachó la cabeza, ya no quería escuchar lo que le decían.

-Escúchame, esta es una pelea entre varias Sailors Scouts y por eso tenemos que ser muy prudentes-

-Así es, nos encargaremos de proteger nuestro planeta, y no podemos confiar en otras personas-

-Compréndenos por favor-

-Pero, pero Seiya no es una mala persona… no importa quien sea, se puede llegar a un acuerdo si se habla- Y salió llorando mientras Luna trataba de alcanzarla.

..

En la residencia Tsukino.

Serena estaba en su habitación a los pies de su cama muy abatida, cuando entró Luna a tratar de consolarla. Ella se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo bien o no, entendía lo que Haruka y las demás le explicaron pero no podía aceptar que Seiya y sus hermanos sean malas personas, no ellos, no él. Pero con todo el dolor que ello implicaba decidió ya no verlo más, por su bien y el de todas. Cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

-¿Quién habla?- Su voz sonaba muy quebrada.

-Esta noche tendremos un concierto en el centro de Megalopolis y quiero que vayas a escuchar mi canción- Dijo una voz y cortó.

-¡Seiya!-

 _-Bombón, pase lo que pase necesito decirte algo- Sonaba en la mente de Seiya mientras terminaba de colgar el teléfono._

-¿Seiya fue quién te llamó por teléfono?- Indagó luna.

-Si- Dijo casi sin fuerzas- Quiere que vaya a su concierto…-

-¿Y porque no vas?-

-Mmm, ¿Qué?- Volteó a verla- Muchas gracias Luna- Y volvió a sonreír ilusionada.

..

En el parque de diversiones.

Sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados, lo veían sin energía, todavía muy débil, pero Seiya no quería cancelar el concierto tenía que sacar fuerzas de cualquier lado, debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo por ella.

El lugar estaba completo, lleno de fans enloquecidas por ver a su banda favorita, así que cuando Serena se acercó a la ventanilla para comprar los boletos vio que ya no había, estaban agotados. Mientras se preguntaba que hacer observó la rueda de la fortuna y tuvo una gran y asombrosa idea.

El concierto ya comenzó con todo el espectáculo de luces y humo, aparecieron en el escenario los tres, mientras Seiya trataba de divisar entre el público a su Serena. Estaba poniéndose mal ya que no la encontraba cuando divisó a lo lejos en una de las cabinas de la gran rueda de la feria algo que brillaba, era su bombón que lo observaba muy entusiasmada.

Serena estaba realmente sorprendida de su ocurrencia y se daba aliento a si misma por semejante idea, hasta pensó que Seiya la estaba observando, que en realidad así era. No podía apartar su mirada sobre él, la canción era hermosa. De pronto comenzó a sentir algo extraño, como una rara sensación, mezcla de calidez con angustia, dolor, y ahí se transportó hacia una especie de visión. Vio como Sailor Galaxia destruyó todo a su paso, incluyendo el planeta de Seiya y los demás. Así él le explicó como ella planeaba terminar con todos los planetas de la vía láctea, que su objetivo era apoderarse de la energía de las estrellas, las verdaderas semillas estelares y cuando las reuniría a todas, toda la vía láctea caerá ante su maldad.

Además le explicó que su planeta fue destruido y como salieron en búsqueda de su princesa que había logrado escapar, llegando al planeta tierra, y que era por eso que ellos estaban ahí, buscándola.

-Con que ella es su princesa- Dijo Serena mientras podía observar apenas una silueta sintiendo así un resplandor tan cálido en su corazón que la hizo cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos volvió a situarse en el concierto, los chicos aún estaban cantando.

Seiya volvió a mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba y quedó satisfecho por el hecho de que ella había recibido su mensaje, pero sus fuerzas se agotaron y se desplomó en el suelo. Todos quedaron atónitos, nadie entendía que pasaba.

-¡Seiya!- Gritó Serena.

Mientras todos se preocupaban por el desmayo de Seiya, Sailor Lead Crow se encontró al dueño del parque y lo atacó, transformándolo en un payaso zombi.

Seiya logró escaparse de los cuidados de sus hermanos y se dirigió hacia la rueda en la que se encontraba Serena.

 **-Ya no volveré a verla, ni a Salior Moon, ni a Serena Tsukino-**

-Quiero verla- Llegó a decir mientras daba unos pequeños pasos tambaleando.

Corriendo se acercaba Serena hacia su encuentro.

-¡Seiya!-

-Bombón- Y se cayó de rodillas nuevamente. Mientras ella se terminó de acercar y lo tomó entre sus brazos. De pronto algo los interrumpió, era el zombi.

Seiya quería transformarse en Sailor Fighter, pero estaba muy débil como para poder hacerlo. Así que Serena tomó el control de la situación y decidida a protegerlo se transformó en Eternal Sailor Moon, sabía que sino hacia algo él estaría en grave peligro y eso no lo iba a permitir. Cuando ésta estaba por ser atacada aparece Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Plut. Ellas con sus ataques lograron neutralizar al zombi dejando para el final el ataque de Serena que lo volvería humano.

De vuelta todo a la normalidad las senshi del sistema solar externo les recriminaron a los chicos el hecho de que hayan aparecido.

-Ustedes nos prometieron que no iban a verla-

-Si ella fue la que vino a ver a Seiya- Exclamó Yaten mientras sostenía junto a Taiki a su hermano bastante débil.

-Si es cierto yo tuve la culpa…-

-De todas formas, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger este planeta, no se metan en esto-

La interrumpió Haruka.

-Perfecto chicas, háganlo, así nos quitaran un peso de encima- Taiki burlonamente- Adiós-

-Bombón- Dirigiéndose a Serena- Gracias por haber venido- Y levemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus hermanos lo ayudaban a caminar.

-¡Seiya!- Gritó ella tratando de alcanzarlo pero la mano de Haruka la detuvo. Y se quedó observándolo con los ojos vidriosos mientras él se alejaba.

 _-Si sólo pudiera alcanzarlo… lo abrazaría y no lo dejaría marcharse… Le pediría que no me soltara nunca…_

… Fin ¿?

…

¿Qué les pareció? Traté de ser lo más fiel al capítulo, pero claro que omití algunas cosas ya que sólo esto me interesaba.

¿Creen que si Serena hubiera pensado eso y más aún, si lo hubiera hecho algo hubiera cambiado? Es un deseo que muchos tenemos…

Espero les haya gustado.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


End file.
